


Red Rivers

by BrodyCobb



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrodyCobb/pseuds/BrodyCobb
Summary: Everything comes to an end (maybe).





	

I knelt beside you,  
Hands pressed upon your chest.  
Your essence seeping,  
Making red rivers in the dust.  
You left me with a litany,  
Playing through my mind,  
Should’ve been me  
Should’ve been me  
Should’ve been me...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem I wrote a long time ago after watching Firefly and Serenity, again.


End file.
